


How Much Time?

by Vulpixune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be a shame to let this moment go to waste. After all, you're never left alone with your lover very often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much Time?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my "to finish" folder for a while and I finally did it. It's related to my other fic, _Choice,_ but can be read as a stand alone.

“When are Isabel and L -”

“Sh, don’t talk about it. Let’s forget that and focus on each other,” you commanded your lover before kissing the sweet spot of his neck. Farlan’s breath hitched and his grip on you tightened. 

“I just don’t want us to get caught,” he breathed into your ear. He gently nibbled your earlobe before kissing the shell of your ear, making you softly moan. 

“Neither do I, but I just can’t think about . . . _him,_ right now.” you explained, letting out a pitiful mewl as he started sucking on your neck’s sweet spot. 

“Fine. I’ll drop it,” he said curtly. His soft lips tickled the crook of your neck, creating a winding trail of paper light kisses and carefully avoiding the hickies Levi had given you as if they were poison. _In his mind, they probably are,_ you thought. Your fingertips caressed every dip and bump of his chest greedily, hands pawing at the thin cotton of his shirt. Your heart pounded in your chest as your need for him grew. It had been too long since you were last with him, and now that the two of you were alone, you weren’t going to let this moment go to waste. 

His fingers quickly undid your blouse, throwing it to the floor unceremoniously. Clothes flew through the air like multicolored clouds before falling to the ground. You relished the lewd rush of exhilaration from tearing his clothes off of him. Somehow, getting naked felt more scandalous and shameful than actually having sex, but it gave you an easy thrill. You pulled his pants off and didn’t even wait to pull his underwear off before your hand slithered into his briefs. 

Your fingers wrapped around his shaft, gently pumping the soft flesh. He moaned, your name and expletives pouring out of his mouth like a waterfall. His warm fingers ghosted up your thighs and under your skirt. He dug into your panties, fingertips tracing your wet slit before stroking your clit and sending a jolt of pleasure through your system. Mewling at his touch, you started working his cock harder. Farlan gritted his teeth and rubbed circles into your sensitive nub, a smug smirk on his face as he watched your contort at the ecstasy. 

"Two can play this game," he said. 

Despite his vigorous efforts, he was always incredibly gentle with you. Every touch, no matter how lusty it was and how wild he was, was so tender and loving. It was something you appreciated, given how rough Levi was with you. _No, don’t think about him! Not now,_ you scolded yourself. 

Panting filled the room as pleasure replaced the blood in your veins. Heart thudding hard in your chest and your thighs shaking with anticipation of your release, you found it hard to vocalize anything other than mewls or pants. Especially when Farlan knew all the right tricks to make you go crazy without asking what you needed. From the moans he was making, you could tell he was close too. 

“A-are you ready?” he asked breathily, eyes bright and face contorted with pleasure. 

“Yeah,” you breathed, kissing his neck. The last of the clothes were shed and he wasted no time getting on top of you. A twinge of irritation went through your body before you could stop it. _Traditional position_ again? _Seriously? With Levi we never do the same, oh God, stop thinking about Levi!_ Farlan was about to thrust into you when you pushed him away. 

“Can we try something new?” you meekly suggested, gazing up at his confused face. 

“I-I guess we can,” he shrugged. He was a stickler for things he knew worked, he couldn’t help it. Or perhaps he was uncomfortable with the idea of switching things up this time, for whatever reason. 

“Well, if you don’t want to we can go ahead and stick with this,” you said hurriedly. 

“I want to know what you had in mind before I commit,” he said. 

“Can I show you?” you asked, the ache for him growing and growing. He nodded. You gently pushed him off of you, turning him around and making him sit up against the wall. A shiver ran through his body as he leaned against the cool stone. You climbed onto his lap and lowered yourself onto him, slowly sheathing his erect cock. His breath hitched and mixed with your moans in a lustful harmony. 

“Yeah, I’m okay with this,” he chuckled, resting his hands on your hips. You pumped him slowly, letting yourself enjoy the feeling of him stretching your walls and filling you up. His hips made shallow thrusts as he desperately tried to meet yours, but in his position it was too hard. But God did he try. Groans of frustration mixed with the sounds of pleasure, and Farlan tried as hard as he could to thrust back into you. It was actually kind of entertaining to you. But you did feel a little bit bad for him. After all, he was used to being in control and now that he was being deprived of that it was probably harder for him to get his thrill. 

"Get off," he murmured, pushing your shoulders back. 

"That's what I'm trying to do," you said with a smirk, getting off of his lap. He readjusted, sitting with his shins flat on the mattress. He patted his thighs and gave you a playful grin. 

"God, you’re such a flirt," you giggled, wasting no time in resuming your love making. 

"You say it like it’s a bad thing," he grinned. His voice was breathy as he thrusted into you, hands gripping your hips and helping you raise and lower yourself onto him. You wrapped your arms around his neck to bring yourself closer to his warm, soft body. White-hot jolts of pleasure rolled gently through your system as you two fucked. No, not fucked: made love. Fucking was what Levi and you did. Fucking was when Levi would tie you up and pound you into the mattress with his hard, sharp thrusts. Hard, sharp thrusts that would make you quiver and shake with ecstasy and make it difficult to walk the next day. 

_No, don’t think about that! Don’t think about him,_ you scolded yourself sharply, drawing yourself out of your mind and back into reality. Farlan gently grabbed your arm, pulling your hand to his mouth and placing soft, warm kisses on your fingers. His hazel eyes were so loving, so tender; it almost made you forget he wasn’t actually your boyfriend or your husband. There was no doubt he lived up to the “love” in “lover.” Your hand brushed against his cheek before grabbing a hold of his hair. Your lips met his in a longing, lusty kiss. You wanted him. And you wanted to forget what you were doing was wrong. 

Farlan’s moans were caught in your mouth as you two slowly got faster. He pushed harder into you, trying to thoroughly bury himself in you. His kisses were wild and hot as he got closer and closer to his climax. Pleasure was rocking your body, reeling from the friction of Farlan's body against yours and his incessant stroking of your clit. Your release rolled through your body. You called out for Farlan as the pure ecstasy shook and rattled your frame. And like many times before, the sweet pulsating of your warm core triggered his own climax. Breathy, high moans dripped out of his mouth as he spilled himself inside of you. His hazel eyes never left yours for second. White hot pleasure mixed with relief flashed in his eyes before satisfaction settled in. 

You got up on your knees, pulling yourself off of Farlan's cock and onto the mattress beside him. He leaned down for a quick kiss but didn't lie down next to you like he usually did after sex. _Huh? Did I do something wrong?_

"Farlan?" you asked, watching as he got up and scavenged the room for his underwear. 

"They should be here any moment," he announced. "I'm going to go hide in the bathroom until my boner’s completely down." 

"Oh. Okay," you said, trying to ignore the disappointment and slight sting of shame welling in your stomach. He perked up. 

"Hey, you know all I want to do is cuddle with you right now," he said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "But we can't let Isabel or Levi find out about us and they're going to be home any moment." 

"I know," you told him with a sigh. _I just wish we didn't have to hide our relationship anymore._ You left the words unsaid, knowing what the implications were. 

  


"So what did you do today while Izzy and I were gone?" Levi asked, cradling your body as the two as you sat in the bathtub. The memory of Farlan's hot touches and sweet kisses flashed in your mind's eye. 

"Eh, the usual," you shrugged.


End file.
